Come back to Camelot
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: <html><head></head>AU to 2.09. Melin leaves Camelot and Destiny with Freya. But Arthur founds him because... Slash, violence. AU к 2.09. Мерлин покидает Камелот и Судьбу ради Фрейи. Но Артур находит его, потому что... Слэш,насилие.</html>
1. Chapter 1

- Так что там насчёт работы?

- У Джеба на ферме работы полно, - трактирщик придирчиво осмотрел кружку и стал оттирать от неё приставшую грязь. – Джеб парень обстоятельный, ты на его жену только не заглядывайся, а насчёт оплаты сомнений нет. Брат ейный, хоть и того, помогает, пока они сами справлялись, а как урожай убирать, тут уж без помощи никак не обойтись.

Артур бросил на стойку монету. Трактирщик попробовал её на зуб и тяжёлым взглядом проводил юношу до двери – не крестьянская у того была осанка.

Наследный принц Камелота совершал путешествие инкогнито. По дороге подрабатывая, чем мог. В тот злосчастный день, когда Моргана и Моргауза, призвав каменных рыцарей, захватили его родной замок, Артуру пришлось бежать, в чём был, из всех богатств унеся кинжал и корону, болтавшиеся теперь в заплечном мешке, да вырезанную из коры свистульку, подарок Мерлина. Принц погладил висевшую на шее игрушку, приложил к губам, тихонько подул. Эта мелочь, между прочим, ему жизнь спасла, не дала заснуть, когда остальные свалились. Теперь оставалось найти способ вернуть трон и помощников в этом деле. Почти год наследник без наследства болтался по дорогам Альбиона. Фантазия пока подводила Артура, помогать ему никто не спешил. Однако добрый дружеский совет он уже получил.

Уходить из замка пришлось через подвалы. Артур знал секретный ход, выводящий далеко за пределы города, о котором Моргана не подозревала. И вот там-то, в сырой темноте, слегка разгоняемой неровным светом факела, принц услышал голос:

- Иди навстречу своей Судьбе, юный Пендрагон! Без неё ты не сделаешь и половины!

От неожиданности Артур чуть не выронил факел. В одном из ответвлений коридора вспыхнул огонь, куда более яркий, чем тот, что освещал дорогу. О боги, это был дракон, изрыгающий пламя.

- Отыщи свою потерянную Судьбу, и не забудь меня, когда станешь великим королём.

Дракон захлопал крыльями и перелетел на дальний уступ, показывая, что разговор окончен. Цепь на его ноге была очень, очень серьёзная.

На закате Артур добрался до фермы Джеба. Основной дом был сложен из дикого камня, к нему примыкал деревянный сарай, по двору были разбросаны разные хозяйственные постройки. Принц беспрепятственно подошёл к дверям, собак здесь почему-то не держали, и постучал о дверь массивным кольцом, которое держал в зубах бронзовый дракон. Возможно, от усталости, Пендрагону показалось, что металлическая морда ему подмигивает.

Джеб оказался белобрысым и конопатым парнем, чуть ли не здоровее самого Артура, с румянцем во всю щёку. Он дал новому работнику хлеба и молока, отвёл на почти пустой сеновал и велел прийти на рассвете.

Таинственную жену – Фрейю – Артур увидел только утром. Она уже накрыла во дворе стол к завтраку и собирала обед отправляющимся в поле мужчинам. Троим – Джебу, Артуру и своему братцу «с голосами в голове». Женщина была маленькая, чёрненькая, двигалась с кошачьей грацией. Она окинула принца странным оценивающим взглядом, и тот подумал, что не зря Джеб волнуется за свою жёнушку.

- Фрейя! – раздался позади смутно знакомый голос. – Я принёс тебе отвар, вот, выпей, станет полегче.

Артур медленно обернулся.

Человек перед ним стоял, шевеля губами, дёргаясь то вперёд, то назад, сжимая тонкими длинными пальцами глиняную чашку. Наконец он сделал шаг, поставил чашку на стол.

- Здравствуй, Артур.

Первым порывом Пендрагона было броситься и обнять его, но он стоял и разглядывал нового Мерлина. Такого же тощего, в старой рубахе с Артурова плеча, с отросшими волосами, на год старше и на тысячу лет свободнее. Артур ухватил его за шкирку, затянул за угол сарая и там, наконец, дал подзатыльник.

- Это задаток, - пообещал он. – Вечером продолжим. И помни – от меня не убежишь.

Губы Мерлина задрожали, глаза наполнились слезами.

- Артур… Я слышал…. Слышал, что Моргауза устроила в Камелоте. Думал… Я сам чуть не умер! Из-за меня…

Он не знал, куда деть руки, желая обнять и не смея прикоснуться без позволения. Желая кинуться в ноги – и убежать на край света. Тогда принц отвёл в сторону синий платок, прикусил и зализал кожу, а потом отступил на шаг, любуясь меткой, возвращённой на законное место. Поправил платок и вернулся к столу.

- Когда вы успели познакомиться? – спросил Джеб с набитым ртом.

- В Камелоте, - Артур потянулся за куском хлеба.

- Артур из Камелота. Прямо принц какой-то, - усмехнулся Джеб. Фрейя уронила ложку.

- Артур – очень распространённое имя в Камелоте, - быстро сказал Мерлин, опуская глаза. – Особенно с тех пор, как родился принц.

- Надеюсь, ты ничуть на него не похож, - прошептала Фрейя, поглаживая плечо. Мерлин, сидевший рядом, ласково обнял её, Джеб через стол дотянулся и накрыл ладонь жены своей лопатообразной ручищей.

- А чем он так провинился? – поинтересовался Артур, но его вопрос повис в воздухе.

Они в молчании доели, собрались и отправились на картофельное поле, а Фрейя осталась хлопотать по дому.

- Ну, - усмехнулся Артур, - значит, ты обзавёлся сестрой? Нашёл родню со стороны отца? – Тяжёлая рука с размаху опустилась на задницу Мерлина. Тот зашипел, старые штаны – не броня и не щит, а рука у Артура тяжёлая.

Беглый слуга стоял в углу сарая на коленях, верёвка, связывающая запястья, была перекинута через потолочную балку и натянута, выкручивая руки. Лоб упирался в пол, задница бесстыдно оттопырена.

- Артур, - попросил он. – Отпусти.

- Если ты будешь вести себя тихо, никто не прибежит. Или мне…

- Артур, ты не понимаешь! Может случиться несчастье. Я должен дать ей лекарство.

За стеной раздался шум, как от сильного ветра, и странный, нечеловеческий крик.

- Что это? – спросил принц.

- Корова.

- Нет, - Артур достаточно ночей провёл в хлеву за этот год.

- Артур, пожалуйста!

Полтора года, проклятые полтора года принц не слышал этих слов, этого голоса. Огонь побежал по жилам при одном воспоминании, приливая к низу, к низу…

- Артур, ты не понимаешь, ещё полчаса… Пожалуйста, выпусти меня, я никуда не сбегу, чем хочешь тебе клянусь, и расскажу тебе всё, всё, только не сейчас… - его мольбы только раздразнивали принца.

Пендрагон приспустил штаны слуги и провёл пальцем по ложбинке между ягодиц. Он безошибочно отыскал заветную дырочку и толкнулся в неё. Мерлин ойкнул и дёрнулся.

Шум за стеной нарастал.

- Ты снова такой тугой, - углубляя палец, шептал Артур. – Как давно я не был в тебе? Полтора года? Ты скучал?

- Да… - выдохнул Мерлин. – Артур, она… пожалуйста…

- Хорошо, - принц вытащил палец. – Я отпущу тебя ненадолго, но сейчас, - он погладил то, над чем трудился последние полчаса, вырезанную из припрятанной крупной картофелины игрушку, - у меня есть кое-что для тебя. Ты не заслуживаешь снисхождения, и только ради бедной девушки… - рука Артура дрогнула, когда «мычанье коровы» превратилось в адский вопль и стену тряхнуло от тяжёлого удара. Пробка одним движением вошла в сжавшееся отверстие, и Мерлин глухо вскрикнул. Артур покосился на стену и развязал верёвку.

- Дальше не ходи, - Мерлин остановил Артура перед низкой дверью, ведущей в ту часть дома, откуда неслись вопли. Тот задрал брови. – Сейчас нельзя. Пока она не успокоится, - он скрылся за дверью с дымящейся чашкой лекарства. Ступал он очень, очень осторожно, иногда прикрывал глаза, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя.

Вопли потихоньку успокоились.

- Тише, тише, маленькая, - доносилось из-за двери. И наконец: - Входи, Артур.

Тот вошёл в просторное, слабо освещённое помещение. На полу, свернувшись клубком, лежала огромная чёрная кошка. Её голова покоилась на коленях Мерлина, и парень медленно поглаживал животное между ушами. Крылья трепыхнулись, когда Артур появился на пороге, но тут же снова сложились. Кошка мурлыкала на всю комнату, медленно погружаясь в сон. Через её плечо, ясно проступая на фоне блестящего тёмного меха, переходя на грудь, тянулся багровый шрам.

- Ты… ты… она… - Артур не очень хорошо разглядел пленную друидку в человеческом облике, но бастета и нанесённую им самим рану помнил отлично. Так вот куда делся зверь!

- Она слишком дорого обошлась мне, - прошептал Мерлин, почесав монстра под челюстью, как обычного домашнего любимца. Пендрагон глядел, как длинные пальцы зарываются в тёплый мех, и чувствовал, как низ живота всё больше тяжелеет. - Мы с Гаюсом еле выходили Фрейю, а потом я сбежал с нею, думал о маленькой ферме, детях… - он горько засмеялся и покачал головой. – Почти всё сбылось, только дети не мои. Ты их как-нибудь увидишь, если окажешься на ферме днём. Я… я никогда не думал, что стану так тосковать по тебе, что наша влюблённость пройдёт едва ли не раньше, чем я услышу дурные вести из Камелота. Но мы перебирались с места на место, дальше и дальше, пока не осели у Джеба. Он любит Фрейю даже такой. Она мне давно как сестра. И я наконец нашёл – нет, не способ снять проклятье, лекарство, после которого ей не хочется нападать на людей, - он чмокнул зверюгу в бархатный чёрный нос, осторожно снял её голову с колен и поднялся, судорожно вдохнув, когда игрушка внутри задела чувствительную точку. – Я весь твой, Артур. Как всегда.

Артур глядел на маленькую, аккуратную задницу Мерлина в мерцающем свете масляного светильника. Слуга стоял на четвереньках, разведя ноги в стороны, такой открытый, беззащитный и покорный, наивный идиот, который верит, что может снять проклятье с бастета и что Артур станет величайшим королём. Он обхватил пальцами основание игрушки, потянул назад, толкнул слегка вперёд. Мерлин застонал.

- Кто-нибудь ещё…

- Нет, Артур, - Мерлин посчитал, что не стоит принцу знать о том, как однажды им с Фрейей было нечего есть, и он, как мужчина, не мог не решить этот вопрос.

- Почему ты сбежал тогда? Неужели из-за неё?

Молчание прерывалось только шумным дыханием и стонами, когда принц, поворачивая игрушку, задевал особенно чувствительное местечко. Мерлин молчал. Пендрагон резко выдернул игрушку, и слуга застонал от накативших ощущений и сразу – резкой опустошённости.

- Отвечай, - Артур положил горячие руки, от которых жар разливался по всему телу волшебника, ему на прогиб поясницы.

- Ар… тур… - выдохнул Мерлин. – Я ужасно устал, и влюбился, и послал дракону под хвост твою великую судьбу. Я был таким идиотом… Пожалуйста, Артур…

Умственное расстройство, как обычно, в момент сильных переживаний показало себя во всей красе. Этот дуралей искренне был уверен, что Камелот устоял бы, останься он рядом с Артуром.

- Ну уж нет, - сопровождая слова звонкими шлепками, сказал Пендрагон. – Я верну судьбу, и трон, и персональные колодки для тебя на главной площади. Отдельные, чтобы прочим тоже было где постоять, - и вдруг неожиданно резко, до конца, вошёл, прижавшись к покрасневшим, саднящим ягодицам. У Мерлина вырвался вскрик, а у Артура - стон. – Ты снова такой тугой…

Полтора года… Это было едва ли не столько же, сколько Мерлин служил Артуру. Волшебнику казалось, что он никогда не привыкнет. К работе днём и ночью, к постоянным попрёкам, побоям, колодкам, шлепкам и щипкам до синяков, хозяйским оглаживаниям, к захватам, зажимам и, в конце концов, тому, к чему всё шло.

Первый раз это случилось в оружейной, после тренировки, когда Артур был ещё слишком взбудоражен боем, а Мерлин в очередной раз прошёлся по поводу предстоящего турнира, конкурса отбитых мозгов.

- …нет, они не радуются, что живы остались, кидаются в следующий бой. Не для того, чтобы защитить своё, или, в крайнем случае, отнять чужое. И ты, разумеется, подтвердишь звание чемпиона среди этих пустоголовых…

Миг спустя он уже стоял с рукой, больно заломленной за спину. Артур вдруг прижался бёдрами к его заднице, давая почувствовать весьма заметное возбуждение, а потом резко развернул и жёстко оттрахал в болтливый рот. Заставил проглотить, а потом, поправляя штаны, как ни в чём не бывало, выдал привычный список поручений. Мерлин мог только кивать, нормально разговаривать он стал только к вечеру. Саднило горло, горело ухо, за которое принц держался, насаживая слугу на себя, болела рука, которую Артур до конца так и не отпустил. А к дружеским – почти дружеским – подначкам волшебник вернулся и того позже.

И тут же был жестоко наказан.

Правда, он опять перестарался, но Мерлина можно было извинить. Два дня в колодках, удар о стену и купание в холодном озере, а потом дорога через лес с полумёртвым принцем на плечах никого бы не сделали разумнее. Только дверь закрылась за Гаюсом, пообещавшим не выдавать маленькую тайну возвращения Артура, Мерлин добавил, что тот был похож на токующего глухаря, что любая старушка могла подойти и уложить лучшего бойца Камелота и окрестностей скалкой, и что если у кого-то что-то свербит, он, как будущий врач, может подсказать отличный способ снять напряжение.

- Я и так его знаю, - вздохнул Артур, перехватил запястья мага и затащил его к себе в постель.

Мерлин, сжавшийся, угловатый, напряжённый, не успел ничего возразить, как принц вошёл в него, не утруждая себя подготовкой. Тяжёлая рука вдавила темноволосую голову в подушку, приглушая крики протеста и боли. А потом ощущения перешли в свою противоположность. Паника гнала по жилам кровь, голова кружилась от нехватки воздуха сладко, сладко, и вдруг захотелось быть растянутым ещё больше, заполненным до самого горла. Мерлин оттаял, обмяк, и неожиданно для себя бурно кончил вместе с Артуром.

- Я проголодался, - заявил тот минуту спустя, выталкивая волшебника из постели. – Принеси мяса и вина, а потом проваливай, но не забудь подготовить оружие и одежду, я не хочу завтра осматривать караулы в недостойном виде.

Каждый раз, покидая постель Артура, Мерлин чувствовал себя немного безумным, больным и разбитым, некоторое время ходил как пришибленный, от ощущения, что всё складывается единственно возможным образом, но как-то ненормально. Гаюсу юноша не жаловался, тот как-то сам догадался, но ничего не говорил, только смотрел сочувственно.

Никогда оно не «стерпится» и не «слюбится», что бы там ни говорил дракон. Невозможно было привыкнуть к почти дружеским тычкам и тисканьям при всех, вызывавшим косые взгляды Утера. К хищному взгляду в спину, точнее, ниже, когда слуга мыл пол или с завидной регулярностью торчал в колодках. К тому, что Артура, оказывается, провоцировала дерзость и возбуждало сопротивление. Покорность, напротив, вызывала в нём желание ударить. Чувство собственничества, вполне предсказуемо распространившееся на _его_ Мерлина, выражалось внезапными вспышками гнева, наказаниями за случайный взгляд не в ту сторону, а однажды перешло все границы.

И Мерлин сбежал, впервые увидев, что его помощь принимают с благодарностью, посчитав пронзительное щемящее чувство любовью, решив, что вполне может обрести счастье и свободу вместо писаного вилами по воде великого будущего.

Фрейя никогда не спрашивала про синяки и ссадины, покрывавшие тощее тело волшебника, и про ожог, так же, как он не спрашивал её про Хелига. Всё это осталось в прошлом. Они занимались любовью среди ярких летних трав, потом осень постелила им пёстрые листья, и уже дыхание вырывалось паром изо рта, и подмерзающая земля звенела, когда Мерлин почувствовал странный укол в сердце. Это пройдёт, подумал он, чувствуя, как маленькое тело девушки прижимает его к колючей ткани плаща (разумеется, маг не мог позволить любимой оказаться снизу, практически на ледяной земле). Скоро ляжет снег, белый-белый, как новая жизнь.

В этот день дракон перестал ломиться в его голову, впервые за много дней прекратил давно уже невнятные на таком расстоянии мольбы и проклятия. Наконец свободен, со светлой грустью подумал Мерлин.

И вот всё возвращалось.

- Не прикасайся, - сказал Артур, отдыхая внутри Мерлина, всем весом навалившись на спину по-прежнему стоявшего на коленях слуги. – Скоро продолжим. Или мне придётся всему учить тебя заново?

Волшебник чувствовал, как крупный член Артура твердеет внутри него, чувствовал спиной скольжение горячей кожи и щекотание светлых курчавых волос, покрывавших грудь принца, тот быстро, неглубоко дышал. Мерлин тихонько промычал в знак согласия. Его собственный член прижимался к животу, болезненно-напряжённый, жаждущий прикосновений, но маг терпел, нет, не просто терпел, однажды он уже понял: терпел, потому что это ему нравилось.

В самое голодное и холодное время, в конце зимы, беглецы осели у глуховатой старушки, жившей на краю полупустой деревни, хозяйке не было дела до книг и склянок Мерлина, за которые однажды его чуть не сожгли в какой-то деревушке. Она прекрасно спала под вопли рвущейся с привязи Фрейи. А ещё в кладовой обнаружилось несколько потрёпанных фолиантов, которыми многие годы подпирали шкаф, прижимали капусту и тому подобное.

Мерлин хватался за любую работу, а в остальное время погружался в эксперименты. Его грызла странная тоска. За зиму Фрейя превратилась из любимой в любимую сестру, маг боялся признаться себе, что боится потерять её, ведь тогда принесение судьбы в жертву окажется напрасным. Лекарства не было. Средства снять проклятие не было. Не было денег и работы, даже Фрейе отказала женщина, раньше бравшая её в помощь по хозяйству. Все деревенские сидели по тёплым углам, доедая последние жалкие запасы. Именно тогда Мерлин решился привести домой заезжего купца «поглядеть на плоды научных изысканий», услав куда-то Фрейю. А старушке было всё равно.

Воспоминания о руках Артура, его жарком теле, прерывистом дыхании, запахе, вкусе, толчках внутри нахлынули, как летний ливень, Мерлин захлебнулся в них, он даже не мог потом вспомнить, что делал с ним купец. Купец, принёсший дурные вести.

Оказывается, не так уж и мрачна была жизнь волшебника в Камелоте. Оказывается, у него было дело. Его любили, пусть нас не всегда любят так, как нам хотелось бы. Оказывается, человек, чья солнечная улыбка парила над ним всю зиму, заставляя сердце сжиматься, был уже полгода как мёртв. Мертвы были Гаюс, и Гвен, и все прочие, и даже Утера было смертельно жалко. Моргана приказала разрушить Камелот, срыть до основания, покрыла это место непроходимым колдовским лесом, чтобы другим правителям неповадно было бороться с магией. И где-то там, погребённый в подземелье, на цепи, наверняка уже умер дракон. Вот почему он перестал звать. Мерлину некуда было возвращаться.

Фрейя застала его заплаканным, свернувшимся в калачик, и сама заплакала, связав это с горстью мелких монет на столе, а потом события покатились кубарем. Мерлин заболел – ходил из угла в угол, никого не узнавал и разговаривал с мертвецами. Ко Фрейе стал заглядывать Джеб, приносил девушке лакомства, кутал в тёплый платок, просил не выходить поздно, потому что в округе видели следы огромной кошки. Потом кто-то побил им окна, а ещё потом Джеб пригнал подводу, на которой сидели двое маленьких укутанных детишек, погрузил туда же счастливую Фрейю, потерянного Мерлина с его «библиотекой» и «лабораторией», и увёз к себе на ферму. Оказалось, прошлой зимой в округе был мор, и Джеб потерял всю семью, кроме маленьких племянников. Хозяйка, у которой работала Фрейя, приглядывала за малышами, а ещё имела виды на их опекуна, и больше всех была недовольна исходом дела.

К весне, когда стало больше солнца и побежали первые ручьи, волшебник тоже начал оттаивать. Он наконец нашёл успокоительное средство для названной сестры, немного улучшив состав микстуры, которой Гаюс поил пол-Камелота. Мерлин буквально сдувал с Фрейи пылинки, не давал заниматься тяжёлой работой, тем более теперь, когда они с Джебом ждали первенца. Берёг её за неё и за Артура.

Он похудел и вытянулся ещё больше, отросшие волосы прядями падали на плечи, на лоб, мешали читать, и юноша закладывал их за уши или в задумчивости накручивал на палец.

В один ужасный день Мерлин понял, что никогда не сможет снять проклятье. Только неведомые Повелители Драконов, обладавшие особым даром, были способны на это. Сам юный волшебник при старании мог бы отыскать заклинание, которое перенесёт проклятье на другого человека. Даже если бы это был самый негодный негодяй, Мерлин видел в этом что-то мерзкое. В тот вечер он со слезами говорил пустому месту:

- Я очень виноват перед тобой. Ты столько для меня сделал, а я так и не задумался, почему. Я ничего не знаю про тебя, и снова вспомнил, только когда пришла нужда. У кого же ещё узнать про Повелителей Драконов, как не у драконов? Нет больше драконов, Повелители осиротели, рассеялись по свету навсегда, а я даже имени твоего не спросил…

Стоял конец лета, ночной воздух был тёплым, как парное молоко, но мага била дрожь. Он приготовил свежую микстуру для Фрейи, принялся в сотый раз перерывать книги, чувствуя, что вот-вот придётся сняться с места и отправляться на поиски в реальном мире, да так и заснул на заскорузлых от капустного рассола страницах.

А когда наутро появился Артур, Мерлин сперва решил, что у него опять видения.

Артур восстановился, не выходя из слуги, и снова принялся наносить удары, тяжёлые, как таран, пробивающий ворота.

- Я вернулся, Мерлин, и теперь твоя жизнь будет лучше с каждым днём. Уже завтра мы будем заниматься любовью в кровати, это гораздо удобнее. А спать в кровати мы будем, скорее всего, уже сегодня, ведь у тебя есть кровать?

- Да-а-а… - выдохнул волшебник.

- Видишь ли, я ещё принц, а возможно, уже и король, и должен заботиться о своих подданных, - шептал Артур прямо ему в ухо, горячо, посылая волны сладкого тепла по всему телу. – Я позабочусь о своих подданных. Ты будешь первым советником за неимением лучшего, завтра же отыщешь в своих книгах всё о судьбе и драконах… Ч-что?

Тело Мерлина неожиданно свела такая судорога, мышцы так сжали член Артуа, что принц увидел волшебный фейерверк, о котором только читал в непристойных продолжениях неизвестных авторов к знаменитым рыцарским романам. Очнувшись от чрезмерного оргазма, он понял, что лежит, придавив к полу без разрешения кончившего слугу. Впервые он видел Мерлина по-настоящему напуганным, и это было не из-за вполне ожидаемого гнева господина.

- Ты боишься драконов? – спросил принц, задрав обе брови.

- Я не боюсь того, чего нет, - вздохнул маг.

- Да я же с ним разговаривал, как с тобой, уходя из Камелота! – взорвался Артур, треснув кулаком по земле. Нет, как оказалось, по плечу Мерлина.

- У-у-у… у тебя тогда был тяжёлый день, сир, - простонал тот.

Артур поднялся на ноги и плюнул.

- У меня были тяжёлые полтора года, но теперь они закончились. Утро вечера мудренее, завтра начнём искать мою судьбу, о которой говорил дракон, а теперь – в кровать. И прихвати по дороге какой-нибудь еды для меня. Я опять проголодался.

- Испытания пошли тебе на пользу, Артур. Раньше кое-кто даже штаны без моей помощи отыскать не мог, - бормотал Мерлин, подбирая себя с пола.

Вырвавшись из замка, Артур не сразу осознал, что говорил с драконом, вот только что, сейчас. Он не сразу осознал, что разом лишился всего – отца, Камелота, подданных, нет, просто людей. Они мирно спали колдовским сном, а каменные рыцари, возможно, уже резали их, сонных и беззащитных. Но не всякого врага побеждают в лоб. Оставалось лишь утешаться этим.

В первую ночь усталость взяла своё, принц проспал на чужом сеновале, куда пролез тайком, почти до полудня, а после попытался обдумать сразу три мысли: он говорил с драконом, он должен вернуть Камелот и он ужасно проголодался.

Вопросы он решил в обратном порядке: позаимствовал у крестьян еды, которая и так принадлежала ему по праву, и направился в сторону границы с Мерсией, потребовать помощи у военных союзников, а дракона оставил на потом. За пару дней до прибытия ко двору короля Байярда принц за кружкой мёда в придорожной таверне узнал, что в подземельях королевского замка уже сидит один самозваный принц Артур и ждёт, пока у Морганы найдётся время навестить его. Тут было несколько плохих новостей сразу: Байярд – предатель, Моргана знает, что Артур сбежал, и намерена его найти. Не заходя в столицу, Артур отправился во владения короля Олафа, не рассчитывая на особо тёплый приём, но надеясь на честное соблюдение договора. И снова зря.

Это был самый странный год в жизни Артура. Конечно, народ его томился в плену, не говоря уже о разорённом замке, принцу везде отказывали в помощи и средствах, по пятам шли шпионы Морганы. Но он был свободен впервые в жизни. Волен идти, куда хочет, и делать, что хочет, правда, в большинстве случаев желания совпадали с долгом, и теперь долг не тяготил, а призывал Артура. Он был молод, здоров и силён, а молодость, здоровье и сила не способствуют долгим душевным терзаниям. Он обошёл весь Альбион, брался за разную работу, поглядел, как живут простые и благородные люди за пределами его вотчины, и каждый раз представлял, как бы он распорядился этим городом, этим полем или рудником, этими жизнями, передай их судьба в его руки.

- А вот как ты думаешь, Мерлин, - начинал он рассуждать вслух, усевшись где-нибудь на берегу лесного ручья с куском хлеба в одной руке и с прутиком в другой. Он ел хлеб, вычерчивал на мокром песке план сражения за ближайшую крепость, разглаживал его ногой, отряхивал крошки с одежды и шёл дальше, дальше. Мерлин не возражал.

Мерлина не было.

Его не было давно, бесконечно давно. Были другие, девушки и юноши, но слишком часто утро и до, и после разделившей жизнь Артура гибели Камелота начиналось с недовольного:

- Мё-ё-ёлин! – остающегося без ответа. Слишком многими мыслями хотелось поделиться с непутёвым слугой, мнением которого Пендрагон на словах всегда пренебрегал, а на деле выходило, что не очень.

Гвен осталась в замке, спала, обняв шитую золотом подушку в покоях Морганы, а Мерлин был беглецом, предателем, но занимал мысли Артура куда больше. Однажды драка в трактире произошла потому, что Артур озвучил то, что, по его мнению, сказал бы Мерлин.

- Мё-ё-ёлин, обязательно тебе было раззевать варежку? – громко ругался он на совершенно пустой дороге, потирая свежий синяк.

И увидев слугу, похудевшего, обросшего, всё такого же бледного и с сияющими, нездешними синими глазами, Артур простил всё, всё, и вцепился в него, чтобы никогда больше не отпускать.

- Артур, я не могу её оставить… пока… Джеб ещё не слишком хорошо готовит отвар, - Мерлин просто не мог признаться Артуру вот сейчас, когда тот едва вернулся в его жизнь, о том, что сам, вернее, его магия, является одним из главных компонентов лекарства.

- Но дракон…

- Забудь про дракона, Артур. Их нет. Твой отец об этом позаботился. Даже если он придержал одного для себя… уй… за что… никто не способен прожить полтора года без еды под развалинами замка. Может, ему там и дышать нечем. Они все умерли. А она жива. И может поправиться.

- Кхм, - раздалось от калитки. Высокий черноволосый человек стоял, оперевшись на один из столбов, и с улыбкой наблюдал за ссорой. Во дворце тоже любили поглазеть на них с Артуром, припомнил Мерлин.

- Могу я вам чем-то помочь? – спросил он прохожего. Трактирщик иногда присылал ему больных или хозяев заболевшей скотины. – Да сохранят боги вас и вашу скотину, не нужен ли вам лекарь?

- Возможно, я и сам могу вам чем-то помочь, юный коллега, - усмехнулся мужчина. – Я тоже лекарь, а зовут меня Балинор. Мне нужен всего лишь ужин и ночлег, я готов заплатить деньгами или работой.

Парни переглянулись.

- Нет, - покачал головой маг, не склонный доверять каждому встречному. – Просто нужно очень специфическое средство. А переночевать доброго человека мы всегда пустим. Не прогонять же вас глядя на грозу, - Мерлин с улыбкой поглядел в совершенно ясное небо. Артур засопел.

Ночь действительно выдалась грозовой. Ливень хлестал по стенам и крыше, дети проснулись и испуганно визжали при каждом раскате грома. Джеб сел на кровать, прижал их к себе и накрыл одеялом, словно наседка крыльями, чтобы немного успокоить. Фрейя очень волновалась, бегала по комнате, била себя хвостом по рёбрам. Мерлин в отчаянье пытался её унять, всем после бессонной ночи предстоял тяжёлый день на раскисшем картофельном поле. Он оставил Артура спящим в кровати, и очень удивился, когда высокая фигура в свете молний вступила в «спальню» Фрейи. О нет, это был Балинор.

- Постарайся мне не мешать, юноша, - сказал он. – Постарайся, чтобы мне никто не мешал. Это очень опасно.

А дальше перешёл на язык, который Мерлин понимал как никакой другой. Балинор говорил то быстрее, то медленнее, помогая движениями рук и тела, иногда почти напевая, почти танцуя, и юный волшебник сам не заметил, когда включился в этот странный танец, в это таинственное пение. Голоса и жесты переплетались, глаза обоих горели золотом. Последняя нота повисла в тишине. Обнажённая девушка лежала на полу, вздрагивая от ночной прохлады, и Мерлин поспешил набросить на неё продранное острыми когтями бастета одеяло – единственное, что было в комнате.

- Я хотел бы уложить её в постель, а после побеседовать с вами, - Мерлин поклонился бродячему лекарю. Тот кивнул. Маг повернулся к дверям и нос к носу столкнулся с ошарашенным Артуром. С минуту они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Мерлин обнял Фрейю за плечи, согревая, и повёл её прочь из комнаты.

Артур молчал. Уже довольно долго. Он сидел в углу кухни, глядел на закипающую в котле воду. Мерлин привычным, точным и таким красивым, что у принца захолонуло сердце, движением отправил горсть травы в кипяток, половником разлил дымящуюся жидкость по кружкам. Дождь за окном всё не унимался. Как они мешки вывозить будут, подумал Артур, телега же сядет. Боги, о чём он думает? Неужели магия неспособна вытянуть телегу из грязи?

За эти полтора года он сильно переменил отношение к магии, столкнувшись с ней в чужих землях не раз, увидев её и ранящей, и лечащей, и подметающей двор. Конечно, у Мерлина были причины бояться, раньше, бояться и бежать, но сейчас, когда Утера не было…

- Почему ты не сказал мне… сейчас, когда закон…

- Артур, - мягко прикасаясь к его плечу, ответил Мерлин. – Я просто боялся, что ты развернёшься и снова исчезнешь…

Вошёл Балинор. Сел на крепкий табурет. Артур без стеснения разглядывал заезжего мага. Наверно таким станет Мерлин лет через двадцать, если не будет прятать свою силу. Принц даже поразился, до чего они похожи.

- Чем мы можем отблагодарить великого Повелителя Драконов? – благоговейным полушёпотом спросил маг.

- Ужин и ночлег, - улыбнулся Балинор. – То, что мне нужно, вы дать всё равно не сможете, а всё остальное у меня есть.

- Как вы с ним похожи, - рассмеялся Мерлин.

Артур засопел, почему-то усмотрев в этом обидный для себя намёк. О ком же ещё Мерлин мог говорить таким голосом, с лаской, снисходительностью и гордостью одновременно?

- Я о драконе, ты, задница, - с упрёком бросил ему Мерлин.

- Где ты…

- Я тоже из Камелота, сир, - усмехнулся волшебник.

Балинор нахмурился.

- Сир? Так ты сын Утера? Зачем ты ему помогаешь, юноша? – обернулся Повелитель Драконов к Мерлину.

- Из корыстных соображений, разумеется, - подмигнул тот.

- Ты, видимо, учился у Гаюса, - покачал головой Балинор. – Хороший человек, но сторонник Утера до мозга костей. Превратил такое чудо в цепного пса Пендрагонов.

Мерлин вспыхнул.

- Он служил только мне, к тому же из рук вон плохо, а потом и вовсе сбежал, - неожиданно заступился за него Артур.

- Дракон сказал, - торжественно произнёс маг, - что Артур станет величайшим королём былого и грядущего, и что мы с ним как одно целое, а я, - его плечи поникли, - не поверил и сбежал от великой судьбы, - в этом месте Артур привычно вздохнул и пожал плечами, у парня всегда было не в порядке с головой. - Но вчера мы снова встретились, а сегодня появились вы. Разве это не знак? Разве вы не поможете…

- Нет, - резко оборвал его Балинор. – Я не стану помогать сыну этого монстра. Утер отнял у меня всё. Он травил меня, как зверя, разлучил с любимой женщиной, загнал на край земли, где я жил, как червь, и только ещё большая беда заставила меня сдвинуться с места.

- Тогда подумайте о простых людях, ни в чём не повинных жителях города, о своих друзьях и родных в Камелоте…

Балинор промолчал. Дождь легонько постукивал в окно, стихая. На улице начало светлеть.

- Откуда ты взялся, юноша, такой наивный и неиспорченный? – произнёс наконец Повелитель Драконов. Артур с трудом сдержал смешок. Гаюс называл умственное расстройство Мерлина «врождённой этикой», а насчёт неиспорченности принц мог бы поспорить.

- Из Эалдора, - широко улыбнулся маг.

Балинор вдруг изменился в лице, поднялся, шагнул вперёд и прижал Мерлина к себе так, что тот сдавленно пискнул.

- Мерлин из Эалдора, человек, не верящий в драконов, - он смеялся, а по лицу текли слёзы.

- Что за беда, - раздалось из глубины Балиноровых объятий. – Зато они в меня верят. Верили. Верил. А теперь его нет.

Балинор захохотал в голос.

- Камелот, юноша, строил Корнелиус Сиган.

- Знаю такого.

- Даже Нимуэ не смогла разрушить замок. В этот раз жители должны были умереть, но только уснули. Волшебный лес отлично скрывает неспособность наших милых дам к чему-то серьёзному. Дракон просто спит. Но я хочу разбудить его. Тело, погружённое в волшебный сон, может долго обходиться без воды и пищи, однако не бесконечно.

- Артур…

Не считая того первого вечера, они действительно делали это на кровати. За исключением ночёвок под открытым небом или в чужих сараях.

- Не смей мне лгать, Мерлин.

На кровати было куда удобнее. Правда, задница у волшебника все два месяца не переставала саднить, потому что Артур, кажется, решил отыметь его в кратчайшие сроки за всё полуторагодовое отсутствие.

- Артур! Пожалуйста! – принц перестал двигать бёдрами и продолжал дразнить соски мага.

- И почему Балинор так смотрел на тебя? И кто этот Гавейн? И Элиан? Ты, маленький развратный волшебник, что тут вытворяешь за моей спиной? – Артур положил пальцы на тонкую шею Мерлина и слегка прижал горло.

- Ар… ах… - прохрипел тот. Артур слегка ослабил хватку. – Гавейн просто друг, он спас нас как-то от толпы разбушевавшихся крестьян.

- И ты вознаградил его? – принц по-особенному повёл бёдрами. – Он лучше меня?

- Артууур…

- Элиан лучше?

- Он брат Гвеневры.

Имя упало тяжело, как камень.

Вместе с Мерлином к Артуру начали возвращаться люди из прошлой жизни. В амбаре терпеливого Джеба появился Ланселот, притащивший с собой приятеля, большого ребёнка в кольчуге на голое тело. Леон, бывший в дозоре, первым принявший удар рыцарей Медира, выхоженный какими-то странными друидами, рассказал совсем уж невероятную историю, после которой Мерлин два дня ходил мрачный. И вот теперь Гвен. Вернее, пока только её брат.

Артур замер. Видимо, он был на пути к потерянной судьбе, ну да, он так и думал обычно, что дракон имел в виду Гвен. Он помнил, как рыцари Медира притащили сонную девушку довольной Моргане, тогда он сжал зубы от бессилия, едва не испортив подарок Мерлина, странный свисток, слышный только тому, кто в него дунет.

Значит, Гвен. Ведь не Моргана же. И не Мерлин. Мерлин – он как старая одежда, ставшая почти второй кожей. Судьба – это что-то другое.

Люди из ближнего прошлого тоже стали появляться, хотя искать шатавшихся по острову Артура или Мерлина можно было искать где угодно. Они стучались в ворота фермы, и принц неожиданно начал понимать, что те, кто вернёт ему Камелот, те, кто станут его солдатами и рыцарями, это люди, которые делили с ним хлеб, работали на одном поле, дрались плечом к плечу в таверне, для которых он – тот самый Артур, что затащил на гору целую подводу железа, починил забор старой Пэм и перепил Гавейна. Маленький заговор зрел на заднем дворе Джебова хозяйства.

Одна только Фрейя до сих пор недолюбливала принца.

Когда был собран урожай, а от Балинора всё ещё не было вестей, Артур приказал Мерлину собираться. Дракон был бы отличным подспорьем в бою против двух ведьм, и кроме того, надо было расспросить его про судьбу. Вручая уходящим узелок с пожитками, девушка сурово посмотрела на Артура.

- Мерлин, если ты не хочешь идти с ним, если он снова запугал тебя, оставайся, поверь, мы сможем тебя защитить, - сказала она вдруг.

- Я не… - начал было принц, но Фрейя резко оборвала его.

- Я слишком поздно поняла, что ты тот самый неблагодарный хозяин, обращавшийся с ним, как с собакой. Ты даже клеймил его, как скотину, - лицо девушки побледнело.

Пальцы Артура дрогнули, словно снова почувствовав шероховатый силуэт парящего дракона внизу живота, легко ощутимый на прохладной гладкой коже. Принц вспомнил, как выгнулся в путах Мерлин, как зашёлся в беззвучном крике, как он был прекрасен, даже со слезами, текущими по искажённому от боли и гнева лицу. Так значит, девчонка приходилась волшебнику не совсем сестрой. Тем лучше, что она видела знак, пусть знает, чей это…

- Фрейя, это только наше с ним, понимаешь, - Мерлин успокаивающе положил руки ей на плечи. – Ты знаешь, я мог бы защитить себя и сам, если бы… если бы хотел.

Та продолжила, словно не слышала.

- Я простила тебе это, - девушка коснулась места, где, невидимый под одеждой проходил шрам, - но Мерлина никогда не прощу. Это не он перед тобой виноват, что бы он там себе не думал, это ты виноват перед ним, кругом виноват, слепой, самовлюблённый, бессовестный…


	2. Chapter 2

- Значит, Гвен, - Артур выдохнул, его руки скатились с шеи мага, проводя под челюстью, задели уши (как выяснилось, они действительно оказались очень чувствительными), зарылись в волосы, притянули Мерлина для поцелуя. – Значит, Моргана искала её не для того, чтобы убить…

То, что мысли Артура приняли другое направление, Мерлина вполне устраивало, потому что положенное количество королевской милости он так или иначе сегодня получит, Артур ничего не делал наполовину.

Маг и сам переживал из-за странного интереса Балинора к своей персоне, его расспросов про Эалдор. Они с Артуром вторую неделю шли по следу пропавшего Повелителя Драконов, и Мерлин уже практически уверенно мог сказать, куда приведут поиски. Не к дракону, не в Камелот. В его родную деревню. Волшебник ломал голову, друг на самом деле Балинор или враг, но даже в самом кошмарном сне представить не мог, что его ожидает дома.

Когда Мерлин и Артур, уставшие и запылённые, добрались до Эалдора, люди на улице с визгом кинулись врассыпную, словно не парни появились у околицы, а восставшие мертвецы. Маг ещё издалека почуял неладное, не разглядев с последнего холма знакомой замшелой крыши родного дома.

- Мы… - начал Мерлин и закашлялся от осевшей в глотке пыли, когда Артур вдруг резко толкнул его в сторону. Когтистая лапа проскребла по земле там, где они только что стояли. Принц развернулся и ударил по шее огромной виверны. Меч со звоном отскочил.

Глаза Мерлина полыхнули золотом, и лезвие окутал голубоватый свет. На этот раз от удара виверна рассыпалась в воздухе, ещё двоих маг отогнал огненными шарами и попытался вызвать молнию, но та стекла с монстров, как вода, видимо, они были заговорены. Между тем, небо потемнело от крыльев приближающейся стаи. Мерлин вновь околдовал меч Артура и вызвал вихрь, чтобы разметать строй виверн. Юноше ещё никогда не приходилось колдовать так быстро, он понял, что прежние мелкие стычки гораздо легче настоящего боя. Принц как заворожённый смотрел на крутящийся воздух, медленно складывая два и два. И в этот момент тяжёлый хвост ударил Мерлина по ногам. Стоило оставить на миг спину незащищённой, и вот расплата. Маг как подрубленный рухнул на дорогу. В запястье что-то предательски хрустнуло, и резкая боль ударила в плечо. Проглотив слёзы и крик, Мерлин взмахнул левой рукой, но раньше он так не пробовал, а заклинания редко давались ему с первого раза. Юноша лежал в пыли, время уходило. Артур вонзил меч в пасть очередного монстра и остался без оружия. Конец.

- Кыш! – закричал волшебник сквозь слёзы. – Не троньте его! Пошли прочь!

Голос превратился в трубный рёв, и виверны брызнули кто куда. Через несколько минут небо было таким же чистым и ясным, как и до их появления.

- Хватит валяться, Мерлин, - Артур бесцеремонно поднял охнувшего слугу за шкирку. Тот схватился левой рукой за правую, золотые глаза погасли и закатились.

- Ты хоть понимаешь, о чём просишь? – прошипел бледный от боли и гнева Мерлин. – Ты не знаешь…

- Я знаю, - перебил его Артур, - что целый город ждёт нашей помощи, что мы должны быть там раньше Моргаузы, потому что уже обнаружили себя, а ты в таком состоянии небоеспособен! Раз уж ты можешь, исцели себя с помощью магии. Это приказ.

Мерлин побледнел ещё сильнее, скулы обозначились резче, губы сжались в узкую линию.

- Вернись в деревню, - почти прошептал он. Путникам пришлось остановиться в пещере неподалёку, чтобы не навлечь гнева сестёр на Эалдор. – Приведи мне животное. Козу. Овцу. Собаку покрупнее.

- Что? – Артур задрал брови. Потрогал лоб Мерлина. Жар.

- Хотя бы собаку, - повторил Мерлин. – Жизнь за жизнь, Артур.

Пендрагон прошёл не один бой, но потом ему в снах не однажды являлись бледный суровый Мерлин и чёрный пёс с перебитой лапой, глядящие на него одинаковыми полными слёз глазами.

Но это было ещё не всё. Повелитель драконов действительно явился в дом матери Мерлина. Зачем он пришёл и что там случилось, никто сказать не мог, но на месте Мерлинова дома чернело пепелище, в деревне появились виверны, а судьба Хунит и Балинора осталась неизвестной.

«Друг или враг, - думал Мерлин, - друг или вошедший в доверие враг…»

Дальнейший их путь лежал в Камелот. У короля и мага накопилось слишком много вопросов к дракону.

- Гляди, Артур, она всё это время лежала на том же месте! – воскликнул Мерлин, доставая из-под половицы нечто, завёрнутое в суровое полотно. – Моя книга! Я оставил её Гаюсу, уходя, вдруг у него появится новый ученик…

- У меня под носом… - Артур покачал головой и укоризненно посмотрел на спящего за столом Гаюса.

Прошёл целый год, но магия хранила тела от жары и мороза. Животные, птицы и прочая мелочь, так же, как и люди, не могли переступить незримых границ. Путники ещё в Непроходимом лесу начали находить тёплые, но совершенно неподвижные тела. Так что заклинание не ослабло, Артур и Мерлин не уснули по какой-то другой причине. Сам волшебник выразился на этот счёт туманно, что, дескать, знает противозаклятье, потом начал плести что-то о разнице в силах магов, о том, сколько здоровья уходит на какое заклинание, запутался и в конце концов пожал плечами:

- Не знаю, сколько мы продержимся. Надеюсь, я смогу разбудить дракона раньше, чем усну, - а когда не удалось разбудить дракона: - Гаюс поменьше этой туши, может быть, с ним получится?

С Гаюсом тоже не получилось. Когда заклинания не подействовали, в ход пошли вода и оплеухи, хотя с точки зрения нормального человека (Артура) стоило поступить наоборот. Наконец выдохшийся, рассерженный Мерлин уселся на пол, баюкая в объятьях «свою первую книгу», и обвёл сердитым взглядом комнату.

- Я понял, понял! – заорал он и потащил Артура обратно в подземелья.

Мерлин вспомнил свой первый день в Камелоте, первое заклинание из книги и… чуть не упавшего Гаюса.

- Артур, быстрее.

- Что?

- Ты опять задремал?

- Не отвлекайся, держи, держи!

Мерлин снова поднял глаза к небу, и тяжёлая драконья туша, со свистом летевшая к земле, притормозила, медленно поплыла вперёд. Непонятно было, от чего заплетаются ноги и опускаются веки, от заклинания или от обыкновенной усталости.

Артур и Мерлин перерыли весь замок в поисках Гвен. Её не было нигде, но ещё оставалась надежда, что Моргана прихватила бывшую горничную с собой. Потом они зашли в тронный зал. Утер сидел на троне, кто-то подрисовал ему углём усы и бороду, надел на голову миску, а в руки вложил кочергу. Пришлось потратить некоторое время, чтобы вернуть спящему королю пристойный вид. Безуспешные попытки разбудить Гаюса и Дракона отняли всякую надежду, а потом Мерлин придумал, на свою голову, неплохой выход. Только вот надо было как-то отцепить Дракона от скалы… Книги, книги, книги. Вырвать меч из каменной хватки вновь застывшего рыцаря Медира тоже оказалось нелёгкой задачей.

И вот цепь была перерублена, тяжёлое чешуйчатое тело медленно поднялось в воздух. Артур шёл впереди, вёл Мерлина, как поводырь слепца. И удивительное дело, волшебник, держа всего лишь руку на плече Артура, улавливал малейшее движение, без слов и объяснений знал, как и куда шагнуть. Драконья туша плыла над лесом, верхушки деревьев мягко щекотали брюхо. Уставшие, измученные голодом и жаждой, Артур и Мерлин у пали на краю непроходимого – но не для них – леса, в котором Артур прорубил дорогу отнятым у каменного рыцаря мечом.

- Смотри, - прошептал какое-то время спустя Мерлин. – Он шевельнулся.

Дракон открыл мутный спросонья наглый жёлтый глаз.

- Юный волшебник и маленький Пендрагон? – ящер расхохотался. – Крепки задним умом?

- Что ты там говорил про Судьбу? – с места в карьер пустился Артур.

- Только то, что хотел сказать, - ухмыльнулся Дракон.

- Повелитель драконов, Балинор… - начал Мерлин.

- Я не слышу его зова, - ящер размял затёкшие крылья. – Прощайте.

- Но ты должен нам по…

- С какой стати? – послышалось уже издалека.

Опешивший Мерлин стоял, глядя вслед улетающему вероломному Дракону.

- О нет! – Артур с размаху стукнул кулаком оземь. – Придётся провести разведку боем, - добавил он долгое время спустя. – Отправимся прямо к Моргане. Подбери сопли, Мерлин, ты не девчонка, а мой первый советник.

Неизвестно, сколько ещё проспал бы Мерлин, если бы Артур не растолкал его и не отправил за водой, дав для порядка по шее.

- Давай, давай, целый город ждёт нашей помощи. Боги, как ты можешь умудряться быть таким бесполезным? Разве нельзя было сразу отправиться в Аэсктир? Что у меня за советник?

- Но ты сам так решил.

- Ты мне не отсоветовал, - безапелляционно заявил Артур. – Ещё пара таких ошибок, и разжалую.

- В постельные грелки? – пробурчал Мерлин под нос, и тут же был использован по назначению.

Ясным сентябрьским утром две девушки шли по рынку. Одна из них, темноволосая, зеленоглазая, бледная, с глубокими кругами под глазами, равнодушно перебирала яркие безделушки, редкие ткани. Купцы кланялись ей:

- Добро пожаловать, леди Моргана, лиловый вам как никогда к лицу.

- Прекрасный выбор, из этого зелёного бархата выйдет отличное платье.

- Взгляните на новые шелка!

Вторая, смуглая и быстрая, прикидывала весёлые ткани, примеряла серьги, пыталась расшевелить и порадовать хозяйку, и только печально вздыхала, когда в который раз не выходило. Гвен залюбовалась розовым шёлковым шарфиком и немного отстала от Морганы.

- Сестрёнка… сестрёнка… - раздался голос у неё за спиной. – Храни тебя боги, помоги прохожему человеку…

Тощий бродяга в поношенном плаще ухватил Гвеневру за рукав. Из тёмных складок вынырнула бледная, длиннопалая ладонь. Девушка ахнула и зажала рот. Оглянулась на хозяйку. Чуть отвела в сторону капюшон.

- После полудня на рыночной площади, - шепнула она, опуская в руку странника мелкую монетку. Тот кивнул и, пятясь, отошёл. Он сильно сутулился и приволакивал ногу.

Когда Моргана задремала после обеда – на неё с каждым днём всё чаще накатывала слабость – Гвен со всех ног бросилась к месту встречи.

- Мерлин, - жарко зашептала она, хватая бродягу за руку, - что с тобой случилось? Почему ты хромаешь? Почему ты в таком виде? Кто тебя обидел? Боги, Мерлин, зачем ты ушёл из Камелота? Мы… - тут слёзы брызнули из глаз Гвен. – Ты знаешь, что у нас случилось?

Мерлин успокаивающе обнял подругу за плечи и осторожно потянул в тихое место.

- Как вы здесь? – спросил он вместо того, чтобы ответить. – Что с Морганой? Краше в гроб кладут.

- Да, - слёзы полились ещё сильнее. – Моргауза обещает ей свадьбу с Цендредом, уже почти год обещает. А бедняжке всё хуже, и никто её вылечить не может. Да кто же вылечит, - горько вздохнула девушка, - если лучшая волшебница и целительница в Аэсктире – Моргауза. Леди Моргане поперёк слова не скажи, не смей даже думать про её сестру такого…

- А ты? – Мерлин заглянул в заплаканные глаза.

- Я… она спасла меня, понимаешь, спасла! Из целого города остались только Моргана и я, больше у нас никого нету… И вот теперь ты… Мерлин, и я не могу помочь тебе. Каждый, кто приближается здесь к нам, в опасности. Не знаю, чего так боится Моргауза, но будь осторожен.

- Хорошо, хорошо, - Мерлин снова погладил подругу по спине. Сердце у него разрывалось на части. Маг не мог рассказать ей всей правды, не мог успокоить, выручить – пока. – Гвен, успокойся. Это долг мужчины – защищать тех, кто слабее. Кем бы я был, прося помощи у двух беззащитных женщин? Гвен, это я должен помочь вам.

Та разрыдалась в голос:

- Ты сейчас так напомнил мне Артура… Ах, если бы он был здесь! Если бы он был жив! Я теперь вижу, как прав был кроль Утер. Проклятая магия погубила Камелот и теперь губит бедняжку леди Моргану!

Мерлин держался из последних сил, но тут Гвен особенно громко шмыгнула носом и выдала:

- Ты много странствовал, да? Ты случайно не встречал Ланселота?

Погружённый в тяжёлые раздумья, Мерлин шёл по вечернем у лесу и не замечал вынырнувшего из кустов и кравшегося следом человека, пока не оказался вжат лицом в шершавый ствол, с рукой, больно заломленной за спину.

- Где ты шлялся так долго? – жарко выдохнул в самое ухо Артур. – Я думал… Тролль тебя задери, ты по сторонам вообще смотришь?

- Надо же было всё узнать, уй, пусти, задница, - Мерлин дёрнулся и приложился лбом о дерево. Стало быть, Артур переволновался. Ох, что будет… – Я видел Гвен.

- Как она? Что ты узнал? – требовательно спросил Артур, крепко сжимая задницу мага.

- Немно… охх… Но я кое-что придумал! Ар… тур… там слишком опасно для тебя, а на какого-то слугу вряд ли обратят внимание. Я всё… ох… разузнаю и вернусь, но… ох… не так быстро… нет, это я не тебе, быстрее, а-а-а-а…

Ещё через три дня Мерлин снова появился в лесу, принёс Артуру хлеба и яблок, рассказал, что на кухне много работы, что сам Цендред поймал его праздно шатающимся (на самом деле разведывающим обстановку) и отвесил поистине королевскую оплеуху. Что Моргана очень, очень плоха, что о пленниках из Эалдора здесь не слышали (при этих словах Артур сжал плечо Мерлина). Потом король без королевства расспрашивал «первого советника» про Гвен, и целовал его, и они падали в тёмно-зелёную осеннюю траву.

Беда пришла, откуда не ждали.

Мерлин обживался в замке, сплетничал со слугами, наведывался к Гвен тайком от Морганы. Однажды он мыл полы одного из коридоров замка и услышал за дверью разгорающийся скандал. Спорили Цендред и Моргауза. В отличие от доверчивой и погружённой в странную болезнь Морганы, Мерлин подозревал, что у здешнего короля тоже слишком тесные отношения с первой советницей.

- Нечего было махать мечом! – крикнула волшебница. – Ты убил мою последнюю надежду!

- Ерунда, - прорычал король. – Отыщется другой повелитель драконов.

- Этот был последний на Альбионе! Проклятье! Я отправлюсь за море, что бы ты ни говорил!

- А этот твой… Эмрис?

- Иголка в стоге сена, - в голосе Моргаузы сквозила давняя усталость. – Мордред ещё слишком слаб, он может лишь помочь в поисках, а ещё он может догадаться и сбежать раньше, чем войдёт в полную силу. Но Моргане осталось не так много. Боги, что, что пошло не так? Кто отнял у неё столько силы? Что за проклятая бездонная дыра в этом мерзком Камелоте?

- Тем не менее, твоё место здесь. Мы разошлём гонцов…

Моргауза горько рассмеялась.

- Что твои гонцы сделают с магом, который сильнее Мордреда? Проткнут его мечом? Это нужно делать не до, а после переноса заклятья!

- Ты не посмеешь оставить Аэсктир без защиты!

Было слышно, как вещи в комнате поехали в сторону, словно крошки, которые смахнула гигантская рука. Мебель, посуда, тело короля… Моргауза резко распахнула дверь, ударив по лбу Мерлина, стоявшего на карачках с тряпкой слишком близко.

- Снова ты! – заорал Цендред и накинулся на слугу с кулаками.

- Что здесь происходит? – воскликнула Моргана, как нарочно, появляясь из-за угла в сопровождении Гвен. – Мерлин?

- Мерлин? – эхом повторила Моргауза. – Тот самый?

- Ах, Мерлин, - Моргана протянула к нему руки, и Цендред, скрипнув зубами, отпустил жертву. – Вот к кому Гвен бегает вечерами! Воистину, любовь, победившая всё!

Гвен опустила глаза. Мерлину даже не пришлось изображать испуг и смущение. В его планы не входила такая скорая встреча с Морганой. А воспитанница Утера, казалось, была даже слишком рада неожиданно появившемуся слуге брата. Она привела его в свои покои, велела принести еды и вина, принялась вести ласковую беседу, то и дело кивая на смущающуюся Гвен.

- Почему же ты не пошёл прямо ко мне?

- Я всего лишь простой слуга, - Мерлин опустил глаза. – Я не смел просить вас о чём-то. С тех пор, как я сбежал…

- Ты был так предан Артуру, - от мага не укрылось, как впились в него глаза Морганы. – Он выделял тебя среди прочих слуг.

«Знает или нет?» - пронеслось в мозгу Мерлина.

- Теперь я знаю, что бывают куда более жестокие хозяева, - пожал плечами Мерлин. – Но Артура уже не воскресить.

- Мерлин! – Моргана, всегда такая холодная и гордая, вдруг издала глухое рыдание. – Если бы он был здесь… Я не знала, не хотела… Целый город, Мерлин! Целый город, мой Камелот! Я хотела лишь избавиться от Утера, я хотела казнить его на той же площади, где он убил столько невинных людей. Не знаю, что было бы с Артуром, у него был бы шанс умереть в бою, как герой, но… Сестра обманула меня, я здесь совершенно одна, и этот брак с Цендредом… Им нужны мои земли, Мерлин. Эта болезнь доконает меня слишком быстро после свадьбы. А свадьба состоится вот-вот, едва истечёт год со смерти Утера.

Мерлин сидел, совершенно запутанный. То ли сёстры не вполне доверяли друг другу, то ли это был ловкий способ заманить Артура в ловушку. Юноша понял, что в лес сегодня не пойдёт ни за что.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел меня, Мерлин, - одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке Морганы. – Как бы плохо обо мне не говорили, я не виновата во всём этом. Ах, если бы всё можно было вернуть!

Она хотела сказать ещё что-то, но колебалась. Неожиданно Моргана замерла на полуслове и начала валиться вбок. Мерлин и Гвен подхватили её и отнесли на кровать.

- Вот несчастье! – всплакнула Гвен. – Она так ослабела, жизнь из неё словно утекает. Это всё Моргауза, уж поверь мне! – добавила девушка шёпотом.

Мерлин, ошарашенный и встревоженный, вернулся за брошенным ведром, не нашёл его, получил нагоняй от управителя, и не последний, потому что весь день в задумчивости ронял предметы. Настроение у него было хуже некуда. Балинор был мёртв, Хунит, скорее всего, тоже. О боги, вот так сын, да он за целый год не послал весточку матери! Моргауза пригрела Мордреда, а уж тот знал, кто такой таинственный Великий Эмрис, хотя, кажется, решил придержать это в секрете. Где же этот маленький убийца с невинными глазами? Что там с заклятьем, наложенным на Камелот? Неужто дело в драконе? Мерлин устало опустил очередную тряпку в очередное ведро. Все книги, за исключением самой любимой, самой первой, остались на ферме. Гаюс спал мёртвым сном. Дракон… о боги, дракон… Мерлин застонал. Наконец работа была окончена. Он отправился во двор выплеснуть грязную воду.

В это время в ворота с шумом влетело несколько всадников. Один вёз перед собой ребёнка в зелёном плаще. Мерлин снова бросил ведро и прокрался следом за спешившимися солдатами. Они проследовали к покоям Моргаузы. Двое замерли перед дверью. Мерлин нырнул в нишу и шепнул заклинание, позволяющее слышать сквозь стены.

- Что это было? – услышал он голос Мордреда.

- Где? – удивилась Моргауза.

- Показалось.

- Ты привёз её?

- Нет, только слухи, - вздохнул мальчик. – Два выпивохи в таверне говорили слишком громко про исцеляющие свойства чаши. Казалось бы, пьяная болтовня, но я проверил. Одного из них выходили друиды, и я собираюсь навестить их. Моргауза, ты помнишь сэра Леона?

- Что-то слишком много старых знакомых сразу, - вздохнула ведьма. – Здесь объявился Мерлин. Помнишь, ты рассказывал, тот, что помог тебе бежать из Камелота?

Зашуршала бумага.

- Я устал, - зевнув, сказал Мордред. – Навещу его завтра. Что он здесь делает?

- Всякую грязную работу.

- Возможно, он способен на большее. Я – спать.

Мерлин буквально слился со стеной. А потом бросился в людскую. Удирать следовало незамедлительно. Он вбежал в полутёмное помещение, где уже заливисто храпели несколько слуг, и принялся как бешеный рыться в своём сундучке, заменявшем подушку. Мешок, сменная рубаха, два платка… Книги не было.

- Не это ищешь? – произнёс за спиной насмешливый голос.

Мерлин резко обернулся. В дверях стоял Мордред, держа в руках книгу.

- Здравствуй, Эмрис. Рад тебя видеть в добром здравии.

- Прости, Мордред, я спешу.

- Ах да, конечно. К Артуру?

- Нет, на тот свет мне рановато. Просто подальше от Моргаузы. Ты знаешь, какие у неё на нас планы?

- Конечно, - улыбнулся мальчик. - Любой бы предпочёл подставить чужую голову, не так ли, Эмрис? – он вытянул руку вперёд.

- О да, - кивнул Мерлин, повторяя его жест и делая шаг навстречу.

Раздался лёгкий свист, и тонкая серебряная цепь оплела тело мага.

-Lossa! – крикнул он. Путы только крепче сжались.

- Заткните ему рот, - раздался голос Моргаузы. Тяжёлая лавка поднялась в воздух и закрутилась, грозя сшибить нападающих. – И глаза завяжите!

На затылок Мерлина опустилось что-то тяжёлое, и в глазах потемнело.

Он очнулся и застонал от собственной беспомощности. Цепочка не давала пошевелиться, рот был заткнут, глаза завязаны, как и требовала Моргауза. Голос ведьмы звучал в ушах, звуки оплетали. Маг чувствовал, что заклинание обволакивает его, накрывает, как тяжёлая могильная плита, начинает тянуть силы. Моргауза ходила вокруг него кругами, напевая, и Мерлину не надо было заглядывать в книгу, чтобы понять: на его плечи опускается всем весом сонный Камелот.

«Помогите! – кричало всё его существо. – Артур! Дракон! - больше звать было некого, и Мерлин с ужасом понимал, что помощи, скорее всего, ждать бесполезно. Да, до этого он защищал всех, поскольку был самым сильным, вот и обратная сторона. – Дракон, миленький, как же ты прав был насчёт Мордреда. Сегодня я, завтра Артур, которого и защитить некому…»

- За Камелот! – раздалось вдруг совсем рядом, Моргауза взвизгнула, заклинание оборвалось и отдача ударила по ней же.

Завопила Моргана, что–то выкрикнул Мордред и, кажется, упал. Вдруг сверху донеслось хлопанье огромных крыльев. Мерлин чувствовал, как вокруг всё пришло в движение, люди брызнули врассыпную.

- Похоже, тут и без меня справились, - захохотал дракон. – Маленький Пендрагон, открой глаза своему волшебнику.

Цепь со звоном разомкнулась и упала, разрезанная огромным когтем. Артур подошёл к Мерлину, помог освободиться от повязки и встать. Маг огляделся – его пытались околдовать на идеально круглой лесной поляне. Дракон лениво отразил брошенный из кустов огненный шар и выпустил в ту сторону струю синего пламени.

Мерлин протёр глаза, потряс головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Рядом с ним были древний ящер, Артур и повиснувшая на Артуре Моргана. Ещё миг – и на Артуре с другой стороны повисла Гвен.

- Спасибо, - сказал Мерлин дракону.

- А я уж думал, никогда не дождусь, - улыбнулся тот. – Ну, пока.

- Уже? – удивился Мерлин. – Я хотел попросить тебя… - а в ответ только свист крыльев, разрезающих воздух.

Дракон снова посмеялся над ними, бросив посреди чужой земли, с двумя рассерженными магами и армией Цендреда в двух шагах. Юноша тяжело вздохнул.

- Ты бы построже с ним, что ли, - усмехнулся Артур. – Как с вивернами.

- Dra-a-agon! – взревел Мерлин, в отчаянии готовый на что угодно. Ящер вдруг развернулся и пошёл на снижение. – Ох, руссссалкина бабушка!

Когда дракон приземлился на пустом картофельном поле Джеба, Моргана и Гвен уже просто пожирали Мерлина глазами. Артура ничуть не радовало, что центром внимания перестал являться он сам, что его идиллическое уединение с Мерлином было нарушено, а уж когда тот попросил оставить их с драконом на пять минут для небольшого разговора…

- Первым делом я хотел бы спросить, есть ли у тебя имя.

- У всех вещей на свете есть имена. Магия – власть имён, юный волшебник. Ты пока не готов управлять мною, - дракон склонил голову в насмешливом поклоне.

- Ты можешь мне помочь с Камелотом?

- Могу. А могу и не помочь. Утера и ведьму я ненавижу, а на остальных мне плевать.

- Но ты же послушал меня сейчас. Почему?

- Потому что ты попросил меня, как брата. А теперь до свидания.

Дракон поднялся в воздух.

- Как мне разбудить людей? - прокричал ему вслед волшебник.

- Убей ведьму! – донеслось с высоты.

Мерлин вздохнул и поплёлся к остальным. Он окончательно запутался в хитросплетениях событий. Раньше жизнь представлялась прямой, хоть и нелёгкой, дорогой к счастью. Но в последнее время дракон отчего-то помалкивал о судьбе и двух сторонах одной монеты.

Артур разглядывал Гвен. Девушку, которой предстояло стать королевой, достойной великого короля. Для Морганы он потом тоже что-нибудь придумает. Моргана упорно смотрела в сторону Мерлина, но на Мерлина у Артура были свои планы. А Гвен тоже смотрела, тролль её задери, на Мерлина, а потом на Артура, попеременно.

- Я всегда знала, есть в нём что-то такое, - с хищным, как показалось Артуру, выражением на лице произнесла Моргана, глядя на его Мерлина. Тут её снова повело, и Гвен помогла ей присесть на землю. – Не всякий маг может так запросто повелевать драконами.

Артур, в силу обстоятельств, не сильно разбирался в магии. Большую часть жизни он считал магию злом. Последний год немного изменил взгляды Артура. Но он, хотя и смирился, что его слуга немножко маг, и даже готов был пользоваться этим, отнюдь не считал подобное качество чем-то замечательным. А тут Мерлина хвалит – подумать только! – Моргана!

Великий Мерлин, у которого глаза явно были на мокром месте, хмуро мотнул головой, проходя мимо троицы, и поплёлся дальше в сторону фермы.

Как-то вечером Артур произнёс перед своей маленькой армией очень вдохновенную речь.

Моргана, прибыв на ферму, тут же попала под опеку Фрейи, к небольшой ревности Гвен.

Мерлин зарылся в книги, часть которых обнаружилась… у Гавейна. Тот очень хвалил науку, благодаря которой на заднем дворе появился отличный перегонный куб, обеспечивающий высокий боевой дух и не слишком прозаическое применение для собранного армией же урожая. Артур, разумеется, первым делом созвал военный совет, провёл осмотр войска, состоявшего на тот день из шести человек, не считая женщин, детей и Мерлина. Итак, король пообещал будущим рыцарям скорые и неминуемые подвиги, а потом отправился к первому советнику и придворному магу, уточнить детали.

Мерлин спал за столом, обняв книгу. На щеке видны были засохшие дорожки от слёз. Воск с оплывшей свечи накапал ему на рукав. На рукав рубашки, которую раньше носил Артур. Весь боевой задор разлетелся вдребезги от ударившей под сердце нежности.

- Как ты обращаешься с моим подарком? – король потянул мага за руку. Тот захлопал ошалевшими спросонья глазами.

Артур отлепил застывший воск от красной ткани, с небывалой осторожностью взял руку слуги, нежно погладил пальцы. Утешающе повёл по волосам. Отёр со щёк слёзы. Нежно-нежно прикоснулся губами к губам. В эту ночь Артуру впервые хотелось не брать, а дарить, словно он чувствовал: Мерлин вымотан, иссяк, на пределе. Освобождая мага от одежды, король покрывал лёгкими поцелуями молочно-белую кожу, заново открывая для себя каждый клочок. Потом снова вернулся к губам, целовал их, как самую редкую в мире драгоценность. И начал медленно, осторожно спускаться: приятно колющая щетина на подбородке, выступающий кадык, тёмно-розовые горошины сосков. Пальцы обвели старый, идеально круглый шрам на груди: только неуклюжий Мерлин мог свалить на себя в детстве горячий горшок. Плоский живот - язык задержался, обводя края пупка и поставленную Артуром метку в виде парящего дракона. Потом король взял в ладонь прохладные яички, впервые накрыл губами головку, и Мерлин застонал, выгнулся, желая большего.

- Нетерпеливый, - прошептал Артур, щекоча губами и дыханием нежную кожу. И снова взял в рот, не торопясь, всё глубже и глубже.

Артур выпил всё до капли, лёг на Мерлина сверху и глубоко поцеловал, давая тому ощутить его собственный вкус. И вдруг почувствовал странную дрожь. Мерлин плакал, рыдал в голос, сотрясаясь всем телом.

- Ну, тише, тише, ш-ш-ш, - шептал испуганный неожиданно вырвавшимися на волю чувствами Артур и целовал смешные оттопыренные уши, дрожащие губы, сцеловывал слёзы с мокрых ресниц. – Всё будет хорошо…

- Ты… сегодня…

- Просто ещё один укрощённый дракон, - улыбнулся в полумраке Артур. В этот миг догоревшая свеча пыхнула и погасла.

- Артур… - блестящие от влаги глаза Мерлина в темноте казались огромными. – Артур, тролль мне под хвост, не может быть столько совпадений!

- Если я не ошибаюсь и Балинор – мой отец, - потирая лоб, сказал Мерлин, - у нас появился отличный источник информации.

- И отличная боевая единица, - поддержал его Артур.

- Сегодня отличный день, - печально произнёс Мерлин, разглядывая мокрые от росы носки сапог.

Артур пнул комок прихваченной морозом земли.

- Давай.

- Dra-a-a-agon!

Поля плыли в рассветной дымке. Над фермой поднимался лёгкий дымок. Ветер покачивал облетающие яблони. Наконец в уголке неба появилась маленькая точка. Она постепенно превратилась в тёмный силуэт на фоне розовато-белого облака, напомнивший Артуру вчерашнюю ночь, и он положил ладонь на бедро придворного мага при отсутствующем дворе. Через несколько минут дракон тяжело опустился, оставив в земле глубокие борозды от когтей.

- Здравствуй, Мерлин, сын Балинора, - усмехнулся он, прищурив жёлтые глаза. – Теперь у тебя нет секретов от короля былого и грядущего?

Разговор Мерлина с драконом затянулся. Волшебник сидел, обложившись книгами, вопросы сыпались как из рога изобилия. Килгарра переместился во двор фермы, положил голову на подоконник и, вздыхая, отвечал надоедливому молодому повелителю. В комнате гуляли сквозняки.

- А я ещё раз повторяю, лучший способ избавиться от заклинания – убить ведьму. Она не прекратит попыток избавиться от Утера и захватить Камелот, который ты спасёшь.

Говорить можно было свободно, всё равно языка никто не понимал, кроме Морганы, которая второй день не вставала.

- Но если она умрёт, умрут и все жители города, ты же говорил!

- Если она умрёт неправильно.

- О боги! – воскликнул Мерлин и закашлялся.

Артур и Персиваль боролись на руках, Элиан точил меч, Ланселот рассказывал сказку о спящей красавице как будто бы Моргане, которую вынесли на воздух, но бросал недвусмысленные взгляды на Гвен. Артуру это не нравилось, но судьбу не выбирают.

- И тогда принц поцеловал принцессу. Принцесса открыла глаза. «Ах, как долго я спала!» Проснулись король и королева, дворяне и слуги, куры и овцы. Проснулся огонь в очаге, и вертел закрутился…

На слове «поцеловал» Гвен покраснела.

Леон ходил дозором вокруг фермы. Вдруг шпионы Моргаузы узнали, где укрываются будущие спасители Камелота?

Вдруг в калитку влетел мрачный, как туча, Гавейн. Редкое и необычное зрелище, тем более учитывая, что он только что вернулся из кабака. Гавейн любил таверны не за выпивку, тем более, что на ферме теперь был свой источник удовольствия, а за возможность пообщаться с самыми разными людьми. Видимо, новости были совсем скверные.

- Моргауза, - выдохнул он. – Везде Моргауза. Её солдаты перешли несколько границ сразу. Они на землях Олафа и Алиена, Байярд держится из последних сил. Солдаты Моргаузы не едят и не спят, воюют день и ночь, и говорят, что ещё никого из них не видели мёртвым.

Все вскочили (кроме Морганы) и заговорили разом.

- Одна из армий направилась к Камелоту, хотя эти земли давно практически под властью Цендреда, со дня помолвки с Морганой.

Установилась мёртвая тишина.

- Мерлин! – крикнул Артур. Третий день никто не видел первого советника, занятого таинственными беседами с драконом, и вот в нём появилась надобность. Король поднялся с чурбака, на котором сидел, прошёл на второй этаж в совершенно ледяную комнату, где Мерлин с покрасневшими глазами и носом совал Килгарре под нос какую-то бумажку. Артур до сих пор не задумывался, умеют ли драконы читать. – Что тут творится?

- Ар… хрр… - просипел Мерлин. – Мы разговариваем.

- А почему шёпотом?

- Я го… кха-кха-кха… голос потерял… - виновато взглянул на него волшебник. - Придётся потерпеть ещё денёк, а-а-апчхи! Я должен прочитать над Морганой заклинание в Камелоте.

Артур мощной оплеухой сшиб его со стула.

- О чём ты вообще думал, Мерлин, идиот?

Леон и Персиваль боролись на руках. Элиан ходил дозором вокруг фермы. Фрейя развешивала постиранные пелёнки. Ланселот под восхищённым взглядом Гвен забавлял малыша. Мрачный как туча Артур сидел в углу двора. Гавейн спрашивал у дракона всякие глупости.

- А если мы спустимся в Камелот сверху? Как высоко тянется заклинание?

- Достаточно высоко.

- До самого небесного свода?

Дракон хмыкнул.

- Во всяком случае, выше, чем я летаю. Жаль, ведь ты уже придумал, как спуститься, а?

На пороге показался очень и очень сердитый Мерлин с котомкой за плечами. Простуда у него более-менее прошла, а синяк ещё держался.

- Собирайтесь, - скомандовал он.

Ланселот передал Фрейиного малыша Гвеневре. Леон отправился в сарай и вернулся со связкой мечей. Персиваль резко свистнул, подзывая Элиана. Дракон поморщился от дурных предчувствий. Минут через десять «рыцари» выстроились в неровную линию, спящая Моргана лежала на носилках, и только Артур не изменил позы.

- Артур, мы ждём только тебя, - позвал Мерлин.

- Из-за тебя мы потеряли время, - стараясь не смотреть в его сторону, сказал король. – Камелот наверняка окружён, а если и нет, нам не успеть подготовиться к обороне. Никто не может победить бессмертную армию.

- Мы не узнаем, пока не попробуем, - резко произнёс Мерлин. – Идём!

- Мне казалось, что приказы здесь отдаю я.

- Хватит болтать, идём.

Он мягко потянул Артура к стоявшей посреди двора телеге. Только вот лошади нигде видно не было. Ни вола, ни осла, ни собак, на которых, по слухам, ездили северные воины. Кажется, умственное расстройство в очередной раз настигло мага. Король, саркастически улыбнувшись, позволил усадить себя в телегу, в ногах лежащей под грудой одеял Морганы. Всё равно они никуда не поедут.

Неожиданно дракон захлопал крыльями, едва не сорвав крышу дома, взлетел, сделал круг над двором и подхватил лапами телегу. Холодный ветер осеннего поднебесья засвистел в ушах. Терпеливый Джеб и Фрейя с малышом на руках махали вслед. Они становились всё меньше, меньше…

Артур, уснувший от мерного покачивания, очнулся, когда колёса чиркнули по поверхности прекрасного озера, зарылись в прибрежный песок, и от резкой остановки всех бросило вперёд. Рыцари принялись потягиваться и спрыгивать на берег. Дракон уселся на песок и принялся вылизываться, как кошка.

- Зачем мы здесь? – спросил Артур.

- Я здесь оставил кое-что, - объяснил Мерлин. – Друзья! На дне этого озера покоится меч, выкованный специально для короля былого и грядущего, - он сделал жест в сторону Артура. Рыцари зааплодировали и восторженно завопили. Безумие, оказывается, заразительно. – Только король Артур, будущий правитель всего Альбиона, способен взять его в руки!

Артур с сомнением посмотрел на ледок у берега.

- Мё-ё-ёлин… - начал он.

- Я немного помогу вам в поисках, - улыбнулся Мерлин, протянул руки к озеру, и вдруг масса воды начала подниматься, закручиваться, словно деревенский половичок. Было видно, как внутри мечутся испуганные рыбки. Водоросли, качавшиеся у дна, опали кучками зелёной слизи. Случайный рак задом заторопился под камень. Артур и прочие спустились на бывшее дно и принялись внимательно оглядывать его, наклоняясь к каждой блеснувшей мелочи, разгребая вязкий ил и остатки подводных трав. Наконец Гавейн потянул что-то под ногами, обернул перемазанное тиной лицо и крикнул:

- Сюда! Он в камнях застрял!

Артур бросился на зов, оскользаясь и увязая на каждом шагу. Он наклонился и увидел рукоять и ныряющее в трещину обросшего тиной камня лезвие самого прекрасного меча на свете. Он тут же схватился, потянул, и меч вышел из камня, как из масла, и засиял на выглянувшем из туч солнце, чистый, словно не пролежал неизвестно сколько на дне озера. По лезвию шли острые руны, ил не забился в них, ржавчина не коснулась клинка. Артур попробовал меч на камышах у ближнего берега. Вода колыхалась над ним, просвеченная солнцем, и какое-то туманное воспоминание шевельнулось в душе Артура. Но Мерлин крикнул с берега:

- Его имя Экскалибур, он закалён в огне дракона и способен убить то, что уже мертво! – и наваждение рассеялось.

Перепачканные илом и зеленью рыцари кое-как выбрались на песок. Водяной ковёр снова осторожно развернулся.

- Моргане хуже, - сказала, подойдя, встревоженная Гвен.

Все торопливо запрыгнули в повозку. Дракон ещё раз почесал за ухом и с философским видом ухватился за оглобли.

Мерлин надеялся, что им хватит времени. Что Моргана не умрёт, что их не заметят сразу же, что Моргауза не слишком скоро проснётся и примчится на шум, что рыцари Артура горазды не только пить картофельное вино и смогут продержаться некоторое время против бессмертных воинов.

Солдатам Моргаузы не нужен был отдых. А вот ей самой, ну и Мордреду, конечно…

Последние воины Камелота прокрались как можно ближе к старому каменному дому, в котором маги держали Чашу Жизни, источник сил их армии. Отправляясь на войну, Моргауза прихватила её с собой, не доверив охрану даже Цендреду.

- Стой, кто идёт! – раздалось за спиной у Мерлина, и маг тут же, не оборачиваясь, резко крикнул, вышибая наружную стену, заваливая обломками вход со стороны других комнат дома. Он, Артур и Ланселот тут же устремились в пролом, ни на минуту не сомневаясь в друзьях, прикрывающих спину. Навстречу из облака пыли уже поднимались фигуры находившихся при Чаше охранников. Сама Чаша, нетронутая и сияющая, как влитая стояла на покрытом чёрным бархатом алтаре.

Артур с Экскалибуром и Ланселот с мечом, которым Мерлин освобождал дракона, шли впереди, и скоро выяснилось, что бессмертные солдаты Моргаузы не так уж и бессмертны, а комната деревенского дома вмещает их отнюдь не бесконечное количество. Ланселот вернулся защищать пролом в стене, Артур с Мерлином направились к Чаше, и маг принялся нараспев читать заклинания. Король стоял рядом с занесённым мечом, готовый по сигналу ударить. Вдруг жестокий приступ кашля согнул Мерлина пополам: то ли недолеченная простуда дала себя знать, то ли не осевшая каменная пыль.

- Быстрее! – крикнул Ланселот. – Их всё больше!

- Мерлин! – Артур потянулся к магу, чтобы помочь, опустил меч, и в эту минуту камни завала дрогнули и в бывшем дверном проёме показалась Моргауза. Она вытянула руку, огненный вихрь пронёсся по развороченной комнате, ударил Артура в грудь и отбросил к стене. Голова у короля, как и подозревал Мерлин, оказалась довольно крепкой. Не успев приземлиться, Артур немедленно поднялся на ноги и с гневом двинулся на Моргаузу.

- Ты! – закричал он, швыряя в ведьму первый попавшийся обломок камня. – Ты обманула мою сестру! Хотела отнять у меня Мерлина!

Маг тем временем пытался отдышаться. Моргауза подняла руку, но Мерлин оказался быстрее. Время замедлилось, ведьма пролетела через всю комнату и ударилась о стену. Экскалибур сам прыгнул в руки Мерлина, и тогда ход времени восстановился, прозвучали последние слова заклинания, меч ударил по Чаше.

Одновременно со звоном металла о металл раздался пронзительный крик.

- Не-е-е-е-ет!

На пороге стоял Мордред, босой, в одной сорочке, до конца не проснувшийся, перепуганный. От его крика трещали оставшиеся стены, с потолка летели обломки. И одновременно со всем этим из чаши выплеснулась кровь, заливая пол, стены, людей.

Видно было, как Ланселот и Персиваль, два тёмных силуэта на фоне освещённого луной пролома, опустили мечи.

- Нет! – завопил Мордред, в ужасе глядя на стекающую по нему кровь. - Нет! – он обнял Моргаузу, сжал висевший на шее жёлтый кристалл, и вместе с волшебницей растаял в воздухе.

Мерлин уже занёс ногу, чтобы шагнуть через круг из мухоморов, обозначавший границу зачарованного леса, как вдруг замер и обернулся к Артуру. В Камелот они отправлялись только вдвоём, не считая бесчувственной Морганы на носилках. Вдвоём они были почти непобедимы, вдвоём их даже не брало сонное заклинание, но король, как обычно, проходил мимо очевидного.

- Артур, я должен сказать тебе кое-что.

- Про Мордреда? Он скоро вернётся?

- Он всего лишь ребёнок. После перемещения будет отлёживаться неделю, а от прошлой ночи отходить будет пару лет. Он вернётся, конечно, и тог… Я не об этом. Я знаю, что ты не отступишься, но хочу, чтобы ты понимал. Те, кто спит в Камелоте… Ты старше их на целый год. Они заснули вечером, проснулись утром. Нет, время не вернётся назад, они поймут, что ночь длилась больше года. А ты уже вкусил другой жизни, старая покажется тебе тесноватой, как детское платье. Артур, завтра ты уже не сможешь якшаться с магами, принимать в рыцари простолюдинов…

- И жениться на Гвен?

- Да, - со вздохом кивнул Мерлин. Не то, чтобы волшебник ожидал, что Артур женится на нём, но всё же. – Да, свадьбу придётся отложить на неопределённый срок.

Артур засопел. Перед его глазами пронеслись разные события: ночное сражение с волчьей стаей, пьяная драка и бурное примирение с Гавейном, испечённые Морганой под руководством Фрейи оладушки, колдующий Мерлин…

- А тебе придётся каждый миг ожидать смертной казни?

- Мне не привыкать, - пожал плечами Мерлин и шагнул в круг.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
